


Comme l’année s’est achevée

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: (oui Duo aime profiter de la vie :D), Archiving posting, Catherine Bloom (mention), Get Together, Hilde Schbeiker (mention), In Universe, Lucrezia Noin (mention), M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Post-Endless Waltz, Quatre Raberba Winner (mention), Relena Darlian Peacecraft (mention), Sally Po (mention), Seasonal, Trowa Barton (mention), Wufei Chang (mention), Zechs Merquise (mention)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: Heero, un balcon, du gui dans la poche et la liste des gens que Duo pourrait embrasser (et ceux pour qui s’est déjà fait).
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Comme l’année s’est achevée

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, enfin publier toutes mes fics sur AO3 et pas uniquement certaines, et puisque je suis en pleine période de nostalgie GW et pour célébrer cette nouvelle année... (Aussi, je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fic a été écrite il y a 9 ans. Neuf ans !)
> 
> A noter que je n'ai pas relu la fic avant de la publier ici, je la poste telle qu'elle est dans mon fichier word.  
> D'après mes dossiers, cette fic étant censée faire partie d'une série... je n'en ai aucun souvenir ! ;D

Titre : _Comme l’année s’est achevée_

Auteur : CuteCiboulette

Genre : romance à deux centimes, fluff et fic de saison (au moment où je l’ai écrite, en tout cas ! Hé ! je suis juste décalée de pile un mois, c’est pas si mal !)

Pairing(s) : I don’t kiss and tell

Dis/claimer : l’univers et les personnages de GW ne m’appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n’en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

Résumé : Heero, un balcon, du gui dans la poche et la liste des gens que Duo pourrait embrasser (et ceux pour qui s’est déjà fait).

Écrit entre le 17/12/10 et le 09/01/11 ; environ 2300 mots.

_Comme l’année s’est achevée_

« Bientôt minuit… »

D’un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, Heero observa Duo le rejoindre sur le balcon. Ici, à l’abri du vent, ils pouvaient pleinement apprécier la fraîcheur de cette fin décembre. Les jardins du palais de Sank étaient parsemés de lumières qui, de-ci de-là, soulignaient le tracé d’un chemin, d’une fontaine ou d’une statue. Le ciel clair de nuages et de pollution laissait scintiller la myriade d’étoiles qui n’étaient pas éclipsées par le croissant de lune. Mais Heero ne s’intéressait pas aux astres : les étoiles lui paraissaient toujours fades au travers du voile atmosphérique de la Terre, leur lueur n’égalant en rien l’éclat incomparable que leur conférait le vide de l’espace, et il n’avait jamais partagé la fascination de Duo pour la Lune.

Derrière eux, les bruits de la fête couvraient ceux des quelques animaux nocturnes qui habitaient les lieux. Heero accompagna du regard l’approche de son ami. Tout comme lui, Duo portait un costume mais, à l’inverse des autres invités sur leur 31, il avait exprimé sa fantaisie par l’absence de cravate à son cou. À l’aise en toutes circonstances, l’ancien pilote de Deathscythe s’appuya avec nonchalance sur la balustrade de pierre, dos au jardin et donc face à Heero.

« Je sais, répondit-il enfin.

— Au baiser de qui espères-tu échapper ? taquina Duo.

— Personne : je ne serais pas du tout venu, sinon. J’ai seulement eu besoin de prendre l’air un instant.

— Toujours aussi fan de la foule, hein ?

— Je n’y serai jamais dans mon élément. Pas comme toi, ou comme Relena ou… comme vous tous, en fait.

— Bah ! On est tous jaloux du flegme de Trowa, tu sais ? Sérieux, ce type doit avoir du sang anglais… Il a un côté très Lord, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Heero secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui.

« Et toi ? Tu es venu me débusquer ou bien tu as perdu à la courte paille ?

— Tu en parles comme d’une corvée ! Non, j’avais juste remarqué… Je me demandais où tu étais passé tout à coup. C’est bientôt minuit, alors… Et tu connais cet adage qui dit que tu passeras la nouvelle année comme tu as achevé la précédente ?

— Et donc, tu as voulu t’assurer que je ne serais pas seul ? Ou plutôt, que je ne m’étais pas enfui ? »

Duo baissa les yeux. Il se suçota la lèvre un moment. Quand il reprit la parole, Heero dut tendre l’oreille.

« Je sais pas, Heero, je sais pas où tu en es dans tes projets. T’as pas été très bavard ces deux dernières années, même si tu donnais signe de vie aux uns ou aux autres de temps en temps, contrairement à y’a trois ans. C’est vrai que depuis que t’es là, j’ai pas tellement eu de temps à te consacrer, excuse-moi. Mais j’ignore si tu es là en vacances, en escale ou autre. C’est… déstabilisant de ne pas savoir si tu pars ou si tu restes. Combien de temps ? Pour ensuite quoi ? C’est quoi, ton plan ? Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire, ensuite ?

— Je ne sais pas encore exactement ce que je vais faire… mais il y a des choses dont j’ai envie. »

Duo l’encouragea du regard.

« Quand je suis sorti de l’hôpital… » Heero secoua la tête. Il reprit : « J’ai affronté Wufei, ce Noël-là. Il vous l’a dit ?

— Oui.

— Je crois que j’en avais eu autant besoin que lui. Mais ça n’a pas été suffisant. Ç’a été comme si je m’étais retrouvé acculé face à un mur, obligé de… » À nouveau, il se tut, fit une troisième tentative. « En combattant Wufei, c’est une partie de moi que j’ai dû affronter. J’ai réalisé que j’étais du mauvais côté. Du mauvais côté de moi-même. » Agacé, il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. « Je n’arrive pas à m’expliquer. »

Duo secoua la tête mais garda le silence.

« Tu as raison de dire que j’ai fui.

— Hé… tu parles à un expert en la matière ! Je ne te l’ai jamais reproché, Heero. Tu avais besoin de… mettre de la distance.

— J’avais besoin de réfléchir. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir y arriver avec… tout le reste autour. Tout ce que je savais, c’était que je ne voulais plus être un soldat. Je suis parti de cette certitude. J’ai pensé que, si j’éprouvais ce sentiment, c’était qu’il y avait quelque chose en dessous. Quelqu’un. Pour découvrir qui, je ne pouvais pas rester avec vous parce que… mon identité était claire pour vous, j’étais Heero Yuy. Mais c’était le nom de code que J avait donné au soldat.

— Je comprends, Hee… Tu préfères qu’on t’appelle autrement ?

— Heero, c’est bien. Ça n’a pas d’importance, et vous y êtes habitués. Moi aussi. Ce n’est qu’un nom, il ne me définit plus. Mais il me donne un passé, une base à partir de laquelle poursuivre. Il m’a fallu du temps. J’ai beaucoup voyagé en trois ans, sur Terre et dans les Colonies, mais je commence à y voir plus clair. »

Il prit une inspiration, bloqua un moment dans ses poumons l’air frais de la nuit. S’il avait appris une chose, après tout ce temps, c’était de s’écouter. Il avait le droit de se montrer égoïste, de songer d’abord à lui. Les autres n’avaient à lui dicter ni sa conduite ni ses sentiments. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu’il se sentait sûr de lui, que le regard des autres, que l’opinion de ses proches, ne comptait pas à ses yeux.

« J’ai envie construire quelque chose. Je pense, ici. Sank est un beau pays et je crois… je m’y sens bien. Aussi, nombre de mes amis s’y trouvent déjà ou y passent souvent. » Ses yeux bleus se perdirent dans la cime des arbres. « Je crois que je voudrais… une vie normale. Tu trouves ça ennuyeux ?

— Pas nécessairement. Pas si c’est ce que tu veux. C’est à toi de vivre ta vie, et comme tu l’entends.

— Je voudrais un lieu qui soit à moi. Une maison, je pense, un peu à l’écart de la ville, où l’on n’aurait pas à fermer sa porte à clé le soir et où l’on appellerait ses voisins par leur prénom. »

Visage baissé, Duo sourit.

« J’ai envie d’être en paix. De ne plus sursauter au moindre geste qui me paraît suspect, prêt à sortir mon arme ou à tuer celui qui s’approcherait trop près. Je voudrais ne plus avoir besoin de réprimer tout ça pour ne pas être dangereux pour mon entourage. J’ignore si j’en suis capable, peut-être que je ne pourrai pas supporter cette vie, mais je voudrais me donner une chance et essayer. Aujourd’hui encore, je crois que le soldat est toujours là. Qu’il sera toujours là, en partie. Sans doute aurais-je toujours une arme sous mon oreiller, mais j’espère parvenir à concilier les deux. 

— Si quelqu’un en est capable, c’est toi, Heero. Celui que je connaissais aurait été incapable de s’exprimer comme ça. Je ne sais pas si tu réalises les progrès que tu as déjà accomplis. Sérieusement, je suis impressionné. Et fier de toi. »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. L’acceptation de Duo l’encouragea à confier le reste. Ce qu’il avait en tête et dans le cœur, ce pourquoi il était en partie revenu.

« Je crois que j’aimerais travailler le bois. Modeler, créer quelque chose de mes mains. Le bois, même coupé, garde quelque chose de vivant en lui. Je construirais mes propres meubles, peut-être que plus tard je pourrais en vivre aussi. J’ai envie de me sentir utile de façon différente. Et aussi, je… j’ai… j’ai envie de t’embrasser. »

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration. Avant-bras contre le garde-fou, il avait tourné la tête pour jauger la réaction de Duo. Ce dernier laissait filtrer la surprise sur son visage, Heero l’avait pris au dépourvu.

« M’embrasser ? Moi ? »

Heero acquiesça.

« Comme ça, de but en blanc ?

— Non. Je te l’ai dit, j’ai réfléchi en trois ans. J’ai beaucoup pensé à nous. Tous, je veux dire, ce qu’on avait accompli, vécu ensemble. Parfois, je n’y pensais plus du tout mais, régulièrement, de plus en plus souvent, tu me revenais à l’esprit. C’était comme si je regardais d’un œil neuf des scènes qui auraient été filmées à l’époque. » Heero entrelaça ses doigts en un geste de prière et appuya le menton dessus. « J’ai dit que j’avais eu besoin de m’éloigner de vous mais j’ai souvent souhaité que tu sois avec moi. »

Duo prit encore quelques secondes pour digérer cette annonce.

« Wah, je… Je sais pas quoi dire. Je ne pensais pas être parvenu à t’atteindre, même à retardement.

— Tu l’as fait, peut-être pas de la façon escomptée… »

Duo pencha la tête sur le côté, un tic lorsqu’il était confronté à un problème épineux ou une question délicate. Aucun des garçons n’avait bougé de sa position initiale, côte à côte, face à face, comme ils l’avaient souvent été. Heero se demanda combien de temps encore ils pourraient maintenir ce fragile équilibre. Devait-il donner du temps à Duo ? (Seul ? Rester ?) Devait-il ajouter quelque chose ? Tenter de le convaincre ? Dans ce genre de situation, si un accord ne survenait pas immédiatement, n’était-ce pas une réponse négative en soi ? Mais les règles de la normalité ne s’étaient jamais appliquées à Duo et ce dernier aimait faire les choses à sa manière. À cet instant, la seule certitude qu’avait Heero était que Duo ne ferait pas comme si cette conversation n’avait jamais eu lieu. Cela ne signifiait pourtant pas qu’ils la poursuivraient ce soir.

« C’est space, cette sensation que t’as avancé vers moi en mon absence », répondit enfin Duo. Un sourire taquin étira ses lèvres. « Tu t’es upgradé ?

— Aa », répondit Heero, une fois de plus amusé en dépit du bon sens. « Heero 2.0. »

Duo éclata de rire.

« Alors, où t’as caché ta branche de gui ? » Comme Heero fixait en silence, il ajouta : « Inutile de nier. Quatre nous en a donnée une à tous.

— Ah. Contre qui comptes-tu l’utiliser ?

— _Contre_ ? s’esclaffa le châtain. À t’entendre, on croyait à une arme de destruction massive ! Tu ne voulais pas plutôt dire, _pour_ qui ? »

Heero grogna, Duo rit derechef.

« Wufei, je pense, répondit-il.

— Wufei ? répéta Heero d’un ton incertain.

— Quelle autre opportunité j’aurais ? C’est, genre, l’excuse qui ne se présente qu’une fois dans une vie. Ou disons en tout cas, qu’une fois par an. Les autres, je pourrais les avoir quand je veux.

— Vraiment ?

— Trowa hausserait les épaules mais il me laisserait faire, si je le lui demandais. Quatre… eh bien, sous ses petits airs angéliques, Quatre embrasse plutôt bien.

— Tu as embrassé Quatre ? Quand ?

— C’était plus expérimental qu’autre chose, écarta Duo.

— Pour lui ou pour toi ?

— Un gentleman ne répond pas à ce genre de questions… »

Heero haussa les sourcils. Duo déplia un troisième doigt.

« Relena, il faudrait y mettre les formes mais tant que c’est fait dans les règles de l’art, elle ne serait pas contre un baiser.

— … Tu voudrais embrasser Relena ?

— Oh, Heero, je t’en prie ! On voudrait _tous_ embrasser Relena ! Cette fille est un canon ! Et les princesses bien élevées, ça donne envie de les dévergonder. Mais je ne t’apprends rien, là, pas vrai ? fit-il avec un clin d’œil. Ensuite, hum… Sally, déjà fait aussi, mais c’était surtout pour faire réagir Wufei. Catherine… ok, je t’accorde que pour Cathy, il me faudrait peut-être aussi du gui, mais l’embrasser elle serait nettement moins marrant que d’avoir Wufei !

— Hilde ? »

Ici, Duo grimaça.

« Je _pourrais_ mais je ne le ferais pas. Hilde est mignonne et sympa et tout mais j’aurais peur qu’elle ne le prenne trop au sérieux. Le risque n’en vaut pas la peine.

— Zechs ? Noin ?

— Zechs ? Faudrait encore que j’arrive à passer outre mon envie de l’étrangler. Je suis de type rancunier. Luce, c’est où elle veut quand elle veut ! Mais je pense qu’il faudrait ruser, lui dire que c’est pour rendre Zechs jaloux, un truc dans le genre… Cette fille est d’une dévotion désespérante, surtout quand on voit qui elle a choisi. Mais avec les bons arguments… la fin justifie les moyens, comme on dit ! Et je te remercie de ne pas avoir cité Une ! »

Duo mima un frisson.

« Et… moi ?

— Toi ? » Duo lui lança un sourire qu’il ne parvint pas à décrypter. « Toi, c’est plutôt facile : t’as déjà envie de m’embrasser. »

Heero examina les bosquets en contrebas. À sa droite, Duo poursuivit un ton plus bas.

« Non, pas avec toi. Pas comme ça. Pas si tu risques de ne pas le prendre au sérieux… »

Heero se redressa. L’attitude corporelle de Duo restait décontractée mais il y avait comme une tension dans sa mâchoire qui le trahissait plus sûrement que son silence.

« Il reste six minutes avant minuit, déclara Heero sans avoir eu recours à une montre. Je n’ai pas vraiment l’habitude de ce genre de choses, mais j’ai la sensation que je ne suis pas très prêteur. Tu devrais te dépêcher de cocher les noms de ta liste.

— Nah, répliqua Duo, un rire dans la voix. Les listes, c’est pas fait pour être respecté. Je suis là où je préfère finir l’année. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

« Alors, ce gui ?

— Je croyais que tu n’en avais pas besoin avec moi ?

— Je disais ça au cas où tu manquerais un peu de courage.

— De courage, moi ?

— Hé ! J’aime à croire que je peux être plus intimidant qu’un météore fonçant sur la Terre !

— Tu n’es pas si impressionnant.

— Tous ces compliments me montent à la tête… Fais gaffe, je pourrais très bien te planter là !

— Non, je ne crois pas… tu l’aurais déjà fait.

— Tu n’es pas très romantique.

— Tu voulais du romantisme ?

— Ben… tête à tête sur un balcon et confidences au clair de lune, t’étais plutôt bien parti.

— La branche de gui est dans ma poche.

— C’est déjà mieux. »

Heero secoua la tête. Docilement, il sortit la brindille et la leva au-dessus d’eux.

« Tu veux qu’on compte ? pouffa Duo.

— On t’a déjà dit que tu parlais trop quand tu étais nerveux ?

— Je suis pas… 

— _Tais-toi_. »

Sept minutes plus tard, quand leurs amis voulurent leur souhaiter une bonne année, ils les trouvèrent occupés à s’embrasser sous une branche de gui.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne année 2020 tout le monde ! (omg...)


End file.
